Keegan
Your ok? that's hurts? - Keegan To James Bonomo. Plot In New Orleans, hitman Jimmy Bobo (Sylvester Stallone) and his partner Louis Blanchard (Jon Seda) eliminate a corrupt policeman, Hank Greely (Holt McCallany), although Bobo leaves Lola (Weronika Rosati), a prostitute, alive. Later, at a bar, Blanchard and Bobo talk about their job that they've just done, Bobo tells them that he doesn't kill any woman or children, a man named Keegan (Jason Momoa) is watching Blanchard and Bobo, Bobo goes to the restroom, Keegan then goes up to Blanchard and spills some beer on him to distract him, he then pulls out a curved blade and stabs Blanchard two times in both sides, wounding him and killing him. Keegan enters the bathroom and then attempts to kill Bobo, but Bobo fights with him, Keegan fails and escapes when Bobo tries shooting him. Bobo swears to avenge Blanchard's death. Detective Taylor Kwon (Sung Kang) arrives in New Orleans to investigate Greely's death and meets Lieutenant Lebreton (Dane Rhodes), who informs him Lola confirmed Greely was assassinated. Kwon goes to the morgue, and, after seeing Blanchard's body and finding out who he is, he deduces that Blanchard and Bobo killed Greely. Meanwhile, Keegan meets with his employer, Robert Morel (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje), and Morel's lawyer Marcus Baptiste (Christian Slater). Baptiste reveals that Greely tried to blackmail Morel, and provided local mobster Baby Jack (Douglas M. Griffin) with a file detailing Morel's illegal operations. Keegan later kills Baby Jack and his men and retrieves the file. Kwon meets Bobo in a bar and informs him that he knows Bobo and Blanchard killed Greely. Bobo leaves, and when Kwon tries to follow him, he's attacked by corrupt cops who were ordered by Morel to prevent Kwon from further investigating about Greely. Bobo rescues Kwon and takes him to a tattoo parlor, where Bobo's daughter, Lisa (Sarah Shahi), treats Kwon's wounds. They later go to a massage parlor where Bobo interrogates Ronnie Earl (Brian Van Holt), the middleman who hired Bobo and Blanchard on Morel's behalf. Ronnie Earl tries to kill Bobo, but Bobo manages to kill him, although his gun jams. Bobo later confronts Kwon, who admits to having tampered with Bobo's gun, nearly causing his death. Bobo and Kwon agree to work together. Bobo and Kwon kidnap Baptiste and take him to Bobo's house, where he is forced to give them a flash drive detailing Morel's plans to acquire housing projects and demolish them to build office buildings, Bobo asks Baptiste about Keegan, Baptiste explains to him that he's an ex mercernary, ex French Foreign Legion, Kwon then rips a flash drive from Marcus Baptiste's neck, Baptiste looks at both Bobo and Kwon saying "look, you stupid motherfuckers aren't going to get away with this, Keegan's going to punch your ticket and i'm going to be there and i'm going to watch, i'm going to have a front row fucking seat, you stupid sloping son of a bitch! Bobo gets pissed off, so he kills him with a shotgun bullet to the head, Kwon looks back at Bobo and says to him "are you fucking insane?! you just don't kill a guy like that, Bobo responds by showing him the gun and saying i just did, Keegan and his men trace Baptiste's cellphone to Bobo's house, but Bobo and Kwon are able to escape and detonate a bomb, killing Keegan's men. Keegan then becomes obsessed with killing Bobo. Kwon meets with Lieutenant Lebreton to ask for him help, but Lebreton tries to kill him, as he is also on Morel's payroll, but Bobo kills him and saves Kwon. Meanwhile, Keegan learns about Lisa and kidnaps her. Morel then calls Bobo and offers to trade Lisa for the flash drive. Bobo agrees, and meets with Morel in an abandoned warehouse, where he delivers the flash drive to him and rescues Lisa, while Kwon infiltrates the building to arrest Morel. Keegan becomes furious when Bobo is allowed to leave and kills Morel and his men before going after Bobo. Keegan confronts Bobo and they have an axe fight, which ends with Keegan cutting Bobo's axe in half, Bobo uses this distraction to stab Keegan in the foot with the broken axe, Keegan yells in pain "ow, Fuck! God! He stabs Keegan in the throat with Louis Blanchard's knife, Keegan pulls the knife out of his throat and is about to kill Bobo, but Kwon appears and shoots Keegan in the head two times, avenging Blanchard's death, saving Bobo and killing Keegan. Kwon retrieves the flash drive and Bobo shoots him in the shoulder to make it appear as if Kwon failed to capture him. Lisa decides to stay with Kwon, with whom she initiates a romantic relationship, and Bobo leaves. He later meets Kwon at a bar, where Kwon tells him he did not mention Bobo's existence to the police this time, but if Bobo continues in the business, Kwon will take him down. Bobo welcomes him to try and drives off into the night. Category:Wrathful Category:Mercenaries Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains